


the man in the lion's mouth

by khaji



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Limb loss, Mild Angst, Other minor characters - Freeform, big brother mccree and little sister fareeha, family feelings galore, fareeha picks up slang from mccree. it's fun, gabe and ana literally adopt everyone, i don't understand the overwatch timeline but i tried my best, jack can't find a postcard to save his life, probably more commas than is really necessary, shenanigans ensue, young fareeha and young mccree being adorable af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaji/pseuds/khaji
Summary: "I said that he's slicker'n owl shit."Gabriel lost it all over again – holding his stomach with one hand and wiping his tears away with the other – while Jesse slowly slid lower and lower into his seat. It was obvious, after all, where Fareeha had picked up the absurd american saying.Ana was going to kill him.---A collection of moments in the lives of a young Pharah and McCree, painting an image of what it was like for them growing up together in Overwatch. Most are just random snippets but a few connect to create a larger story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fic, and OH BOY, did this get a lot longer than I intended. I'm just so weak for familial relationships and I love the idea of Fareeha and Jesse being close when they were younger??? It's important to me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

It wasn't something Jesse was used to.

He wasn't use to people _genuinely_ caring about him or protecting him from, not only the guys trying to kill him, but from himself as well. It was a foreign concept to him after spending so many years in the Deadlock Gang, where it was every kid for themselves.

He expected Blackwatch to be the same; blackmailing in order to recruit someone as young as he was, just to use him as a tool in their arsenal, didn't really scream ‘loving-and-caring’ atmosphere. Captain Gabriel Reyes proved otherwise, however. Drilling into everyone’s head the significance of teamwork and, most importantly, never leaving a teammate behind. He practiced what he preached, too, pulling Jesse's ass out of heavy fire more than once.

It extended beyond that though. Gabriel would always make sure that Jesse was properly packed before they headed out on their next mission, or check to see if he was getting enough to eat. He always made sure Jesse saw Dr. Ziegler after missions, even if he had to drag the younger man there himself, in order to get patched up and taken care of. Jesse getting yelled at for not looking after himself properly had become part of everyone’s daily routine.

At first, Jesse felt like Gabriel didn't trust him. That the man was only making sure the 'delinquent' didn't get into anything he wasn't supposed to. But after some time, Jesse appreciated the extra attention. He actually went out of his way to get more of it.

Then there was Ana. She was a close friend of Gabriel's and she would sometimes join the other Blackwatch members on missions, saving all of their butts more than Jesse could count. After a couple of team-ups, she began to show genuine interest in him. Wanting to know more about his life and his well-being. Jesse didn't know how to feel about her, but after seeing the way she laughed whenever he said something she deemed charming, he changed his mind almost immediately. He wanted to make her laugh like that more.

It was all extremely overwhelming. He was afraid he would one day wake up and it would all be gone.

 

* * *

 

Fareeha looked at the newest member of Overwatch in curiosity. She had never seen a cowboy before, other than in movies, of course. The man was busy laughing with her mother about something he said; Gabriel on the other hand was shaking his head acting exasperated with the two. In reality, he was laughing along with the both of them.

She must have been staring too hard for too long because the cowboy turned his head to look at her. Seeming more than a little shocked to see her there, most likely due to how young she was. Her mother followed to see what had caught the other’s attention, a big smile spreading across her face when she spotted her pride and joy.

"Fareeha! Come over here, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Fareeha wasted no time running over to join them, immediately wrapping herself around her mother’s waist when she reached her.

"Fareeha, I'd like you to meet Jesse. Jesse, this is my daughter, Fareeha."

The cowboy, Jesse, looked down at her in amazement. Fareeha puffed her chest out a little, proudly being showed off as the daughter of the great Ana Amari. Jesse chuckled at the sight before tipping his hat a little lower in greeting.

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance, Lil Miss."

Fareeha made a loud snort at the nickname, hiding the rest of her giggles behind her hands.

Jesse looked like he was about to melt.

 

* * *

 

"That your new best friend, Sir?" Jesse was trying **_so_** hard not to laugh at the image of Gabriel carrying an absurdly cute looking giraffe plush.

"Watch your mouth," Gabriel playfully pushed the younger man who was no longer able to hold back his laughter.

"What's it for anyhow?" Jesse asked, following the other to the plane.

They just finished a mission and had some time to spare before they both needed to return. Jesse had asked if Gabriel wanted to grab a drink with him, but the other said he had something else to do. Jesse just shrugged it off at first, however, after seeing the toy he _had_ to know what was going on.

"It's for Fareeha," Gabriel said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

That shocked Jesse for a moment. He knew that the man had a soft spot for the little girl, but he had no idea that she had him wrapped around her little finger that tightly. The big guy really was just a softie.

"Now that ain't fair, you're gonna make me look bad in front o' her."

"Then you should have gotten your own gift." Gabriel tossed back with a playful smile as they boarded the aircraft.

Fahreeha got a wonderful giraffe plush from Gabriel **_and_** Jesse that day.

 

* * *

 

Fareeha didn't like how some of the members treated Jesse. Treating him like a criminal and talking behind his back, acting as if he was less of a person compared to them. It angered her.

She knew Jesse heard how they talked, too. He would just lower his hat and keep on walking, though. What the bullies didn't know was that Jesse had made a promise to Gabriel, a promise to try and stay out of trouble. He refused to fight because he was afraid that if he did, he would lose the small family he was finally starting to make for himself.

Fareeha made no such promise. If Jesse couldn't protect himself than she would protect him instead. He was part of her family, too.

The next person who bad mouthed Jesse received a lunge punch to the gut.

 

* * *

 

Jesse couldn't help the pang of envy as he watched Fareeha with her mother.

He watched them longingly as Ana smothered her daughter's faces in kisses, or when Fareeha felt her mother had been gone for too long, and she just clung to her. Burying her face in her mother's shoulders and hair. In these moments no one else existed in their world. It was just them.

He refused to bother them then, he just couldn't take those moments from either of them. Who knew when it would be the last time they would share it together?

Instead, he would go and find Gabriel. He would admit to the older man that he could not remember the last time he talked to his own mother.

 

* * *

 

Fareeha watched as Gabriel and Jesse interacted. It was hard, but she never interrupted them when they were together – even if she _really_ wanted to spend time with them, too.

It was important to Jesse. She saw it in the way he held himself. In how he moved and the way he looked at the older man. In everything about him. He acted the same way she did when she was around her mother; trying to make Gabriel proud, or searching to get that kind of hug that would warm you to the bone. Jesse wanted reminders that he was loved because he could not easily believe someone would do so willingly. And Gabriel had no problem showing his love for the younger man. He really did love Jesse, and Jesse loved him in turn.

The moments they shared were important to the both of them. It was obvious to anyone who saw them together.

It was hard but Fareeha never bothered them during those moments. Both men were important to her, after all.

 

* * *

 

Fareeha was training.

She was so serious when she was practicing her karate, that Jesse often had to stop and do a double take, just to make sure she was the same little girl that could melt his heart with a smile. The look on her face would send the toughest members of the Deadlock Gang running for the hills.

Jesse hated that look on her. It reminded him of her dreams to one day join Overwatch. To be a soldier. That her bright and carefree smile would be compromised in a way that would never be the same. He now understood why Ana was so adamant on not wanting her daughter join Overwatch. A nasty idea flitted through his head that Fareeha could one day work for Blackwatch.

He started to feel ill.

Fareeha's training ended quickly that day – as per usual when Jesse was around – when he interrupted it with a spontaneous tickle fight, which he **_promised_** not to do!

 

* * *

 

"Lil Miss!"

When Fareeha heard the nickname – the unique one that only one person ever used – she practically jumped through the ceiling she was so happy. She almost injured herself by not following through with her punch, instead quickly turning to see Jesse standing at the doorway to the training room. He had returned from his mission alive and well! Fareeha was practically tripping over her own feet as she ran to greet him, tackling him into a crushing hug that would have made Reinhardt proud.

"You're back! Are you well?" She asked looking him over. Jessed wasn't with Angela, which was always a good sign, and seemed to be alright. But Fareeha was more observant than adults gave her credit for. She knew that Jesse was never one to worry others, hiding both physical and emotional pain with a practiced ease that terrified her.

"I'm alright, _buuuuuuut_..." he looked around conspiratorially for a moment.

He had a secret. He had a secret that he would only trust Fareeha with and her chest began to swell with anticipation. She would not let him down.

She stood at attention. Ready.

"I got a lil' fella here who ain't doing as fine as me," Jesse knelt down to be at eye level with her. He quickly removed his cowboy hat – he meant business, Fareeha noted – to use as a shield from prying eyes as he adjusted his button shirt to reveal the smallest bird Fareeha had ever seen.

The young girl’s eyes widened in awe at the poor little creature, causing Jesse's heart to flutter, and he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his own face. She looked at the small blue bird in all its broken disheveled glory. Admiring it. It was that same part of her that allowed her to look upon the walking disaster that was Jesse Mccree and see a shining hero. He would do everything in his power to be deserving of that look.

She carefully stroked the injured, and most likely malnourished creature, trying to size up just how much love and care it would need to recover. She would give it twice that.

"Will ya help me take care o' it? I leave base quite a lot on missions ya know, and I'll need all the help I can get." Jesse already knew the answer but if he didn't ask, Fareeha would feel the need to ask for permission every damn time she wanted to be in the same room as the thing, let alone play with it.

Her head shot up, hardly believing what he just asked. "Can I!? I'll make sure he never wants for anything while you're gone."

"That's what I wanted to hear! It'll be our lil’ secret."

 

* * *

 

"Is that a book... on birds?" Gabriel asked from his seat on the plane.

Blackwatch sent a small team to investigate an organization that had been making some trouble for a while now, and was starting to gain some political influences. The head honcho's up top were afraid of what this would lead to. So they sent them to see what was going on. Possibly take out a couple of people that proved to be troublesome along the way.

"Yeah?" Jesse said a little defensively.

"Oh, don't act like that. I just didn't know you were in to... birds."

"It's kinda a new thing." He tried to hide the small smile behind his book.

 

* * *

 

There were days when neither of them had anything important to do. Days when Jesse wasn't sent off on a mission to god know's where and Fareeha didn't have to do her homework. Days when neither of them had to practice aiming a gun or learning how to land a high kick.

Somedays, they were allowed be lazy.

Fahreeha was responsible for grabbing all of the snacks she could possibly find. At the same time, Jesse would be busy confiscating all of the pillows and blankets he could get his hands on, dragging them out to the tv area. There they would construct a fort to hide in as they watched terrible B-rated movies from every corner of the world.

Usually, it was just the two of them. Spending hours making fun of the atrocious acting or pointing out the gaping plot holes. But, on occasion, other members would join them.

Angela would always bring healthy snacks, insisting that they couldn't spend the entire day eating things covered in chocolate. They tried their damnedest to prove her wrong. Torbjörn would watch as many movies as possible before ultimately falling asleep; snoring so loud, no one could hear what was going on. They would take their revenge by playing a game of 'who-can-throw-the-most-pieces-of-popcorn-into-Torbjörns-mouth'. Fareeha pouting when Jesse won, again.

Gabriel would take one look at what they were watching before throwing his hands in the air, complaining about how " ** _no one_** in this godforsaken building would know what a good movie was even if it bit them on the... butt." He would leave to go grab some 'decent cinema' for the two of them to appreciate.

Rarely, but it was known to happen, everyone would pile on the couches and watch movies together.

 

* * *

 

"What did you just say?" Ana looked at her daughter in utter _horror_ from where she sat at the table.

Fareeha looked away from where Angela was giving Gabriel the heimlich maneuver in an attempt to get him to stop chocking on the food that got lodged in his throat after he began laughing too hard.

"I said that he's slicker'n owl shit."

Gabriel lost it all over again – holding his stomach with one hand and wiping his tears away with the other – while Jesse slowly slid lower and lower into his seat. It was obvious, after all, where Fareeha had picked up the absurd american saying.

Ana was going to kill him.

 

* * *

 

It was tradition among the members of Overwatch.

Naturally, it all started with Ana. Her heart growing weary from being away from her child for too long and using it as a way to, not only comfort her, but her little girl as well. Some members of Overwatch teased her for picking something as old fashioned as _post_ _cards,_  but all jokes were thrown out the window when it soon became a contest of who could find the perfect post card for Fareeha first.

Reinhardt was the man to beat, being the one who found a majority of the post cards hanging on Fareeha's walls. However, Ana declared herself champion supreme on the principle that she was Fareeha's mother and no one dared argue with her.

Jack was dead last and no one let him forget it.

Jesse put up an admirable fight at first, trying to find the best post card, but he could never find any that were good enough. He didn't know how Reinhardt and Ana did it. Though he also didn't know how Jack somehow always managed to find something worse than him. It was an accomplishment in of itself if he were being honest. He soon gave up on the attempt and decided to just enjoy goofing off with everyone instead.

Then it hit him one day. He came up with the idea after watching some tourists take pictures in front of some supposedly 'important' building Jesse never bothered to learn the name of. It was the thing that had always been missing on all of the post cards. Fareeha didn't care about the pieces of paper because of the amazing sceneries or funny sayings on them. She liked the cards because it was a gift from her family and friends. So why not send her something with them on it?

That day, Jesse started taking pictures every chance he got. At first it was only him making funny faces or doing absurd poses in front of various places. Then, slowly, everyone started to jump on the bandwagon.

Gabriel was first to join. It happened mostly on accident because he was wondering what in god's name the other was doing, but he quickly caught onto the idea and didn't hesitate to make a fool of himself along with Jesse. Then Reinhardt followed suit with Angela and Torbjörn close by. Of course, Ana couldn't let everyone out do her in front of her own daughter, so she joined in to show them all how it was done. Even Jack was bullied into it despite his complaints about having to keep a good public face.

The pictures got more and more ridiculous with each destination they went to. Ana continued to send postcards as well, out of a fondness for the tradition, and no one pestered her about it.

None of them ever got to see the huge smile on Fareeha's face when she got the cards, or hear her boisterous laughter when she looked at the goofy faces of her loved ones. She missed them all so much.

 

* * *

 

Jesse struggled to open his eyes.

He continued to fade in and out of consciousness, exhaustion and drugs fighting him the whole way. Several attempts later and Jesse finally found the strength to successfully wake up.

It took a moment for him to work out where he was. There had been gun fire and explosions. Shouting. Pain. Blood. This was the opposite of all of that. It was too white, the medical lights blinding his retinas. There was no other noise side from that damned annoying beeping coming from his heart monitor. He wanted to shoot it. Several times.

The pain was still there, though. It was dulled around the edges thanks to the drugs but it was definitely there. Guess he should be happy there was some consistency in his life. He wasn't.

Slowly, he moved to sit up and regretted it almost instantly. Deciding that he liked laying down a lot better, he retreated back into the hospital bed. Looking around the room he searched for the one thing he needed above all else right now. He didn't find it. Instead, he saw Fareeha's sleeping figure curled up on a chair next to his bed. It looked painful, the way she was folded into herself, clinging to Jesse's hat like a life line. She was clutching it so close to her chest that it definitely ruined the hat's frame.

He didn't want that. Not a single bit of it.

He wanted Gabriel.

There was a sharp pang of guilt, but mostly of disappointment, as he looked at her laying there next to him. Jesse hated himself for feeling that way but it's not like he was a good person anyway, despite what the girl thought. It wasn't his fault she didn't realize it, yet. He felt irrationally angry and petty at that moment. He didn't want to have to deal with comforting a child. He needed to be comforted. He needed Gabriel.

Jesse went back to looking at the ugly white ceiling above him, directing all of his misguided anger there. He _knew_ Fareeha didn’t deserve it, not any part of it, and god, he did not deserve her kindness. He felt like garbage.

Jesse tried to fight back the tears that threatened to spill as his emotions became chaotic; the anger, the betrayal, the bitterness and self-loathing. He was lost. He was so scared, he couldn’t hide any of it under fake smiles and goddamnit, why was there a child in this part of the building anyways? She needed to leave. He wanted her to leave. And why was he so upset over his messed up hat. He hated himself.

Gabriel entered the room at that time. When he saw Jesse was awake he halfheartedly discarded the drinks he was carrying onto the chair next to Fareeha's – caring little for the mess he made. He rushed over to Jesse, touching their foreheads together, saying how he was sorry he wasn’t there. “I’m so sorry, mijo.”

He continued to blabber on about how he was so happy to see the other awake. “You gave me such a scare; lucky I didn’t kill you myself for the heart attack you about gave me." "Everything is going to be okay, Jesse. We'll make you a new arm. A better one. Stronger." "You’re okay, you’re okay. I am here now.”

Jesse only cried harder, though they would both play it off as Gabriel's own tears falling on his face. Gabriel wouldn’t mind one bit. Jesse felt so much comfort in Gabriel just being there, that he could actually believe everything was going to be alright. That _he_ was going to be alright.

Time passed before the two collected themselves. Jesse continued to absorb all of the attention Gabriel was giving him – he really needed this – before he noticed that Fareeha was watching them. She had been awake for who knows how long, clutching his hat somehow **harder** now that she was conscious, observing the two with a watery smile. Suddenly, things didn't feel as good as they had a second ago.

He turned his head away from her almost as soon as he had noticed. He just couldn't look at her right now, emotions too raw and misguided. Feeling ashamed and pissed off all at once. Jesse hated how he felt, how he felt towards her, but he couldn't control it. Gabriel gently escorted Fareeha out of the room.

She left the broken hat on the bed next to him.

 

* * *

 

Jesse watched with tired eyes as he moved the fingers on his prosthetic hand. He couldn’t feel anything with it. Nor did he feel anything towards it. He didn’t hate it or feel disgusted in it. He just felt indifferent. Numb.

Fareeha had been avoiding him since that time in the infirmary. The child was too damn smart for her own good, easily figuring out how Jesse felt when he woke up to see her in the room with him. All the misdirected anger and frustration. It was impossible not to.

He missed his little sister. He had no right to.

As he walked towards the living quarters – skipping the physical therapy he was scheduled for, yet again – he noticed that the door to his room was ajar. For a moment, he did nothing more than just stare at the offending object. He didn't leave it like that when he left which meant someone was inside his room. Quietly, he moved just to the side of the door, peeking in to spy on the intruder.

It was Fareeha.

She sat there on the floor, using a toothbrush to pet the blue bird they had rescued together. All the while she talked to the bird in a hushed tone. Comforting it. The thing tweeted back, creating a pleasant melody.

He continued to watch her as she cleaned out the bird’s cage, giving him new food and water. Due to the recent circumstances, Jesse became quite neglectful, and the bird was no doubt starting to hate him for it. Fareeha would make sure the bird stayed happy though. Making sure the damn thing understood that Jesse, too, was injured much in the same way the bird once was. She attempted to make the creature forgive Jesse. To know that he was trying his best.

He didn't deserve this beautiful girl. How could he? What good did he ever do that would allow her to enter into his life?

Jesse entered the room then. Fareeha looked up from where she had just finished putting the bird back in its cage. She looked startled and kind of guilty for breaking into someone else’s room. Quickly, she scrambled to her feet, wiping her hands on the side of her legs in a nervous gesture.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered in the smallest voice. She went on to explain that she was only here to clean out the cage. "I wasn't doing anything else, promise!” Her eyes wandered around the room, sometimes looking at his feet, but never really looking at him. It was so unlike her.

His left side felt unbearably heavy all of a sudden.

Jesse broke. He fell to his knees sobbing over everything; over the unjust frustration he felt towards her, over almost _dying_ , over his new arm, over the fact that his hat no longer fit just right anymore after being squeezed to death by Fareeha (he would never get rid of that hat). He even cried for upsetting the damn bird.

Fareeha somehow understood everything he couldn't say, or maybe she took pity on him. Either way, she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, pushing his face into her too strong shoulders. He stayed like that until his knees began to hurt – and then he stayed like that for a little bit longer – before he adjusted himself to sit flat on his ass.

Jesse pulled her into a bruising hug, curling himself around her as he cried into her hair. He needed her to know how sorry he was. How he was never _really_ angry at her and how important she was – **is** – to him. How he had been _so_ afraid that he was going to die that day in the field. That he was still afraid of losing her due to his own shortcomings. He put everything, plus some, into the hug. He crushed her against him, needing her to know. Needing her to understand.

Fareeha couldn't stop her own tears from falling at that point. She missed him just as much as he missed her. It only made Jesse cry harder. She openly cried into his chest, ruining the shirt that he was wearing. She hiccuped out an apology for it, yet another article of clothing she accidentally ruined, he apologized right back just because. The two clung to each other as they had a conversation only they could understand through their loud sobbing.

They sat on the floor crying together for hours. Ana eventually found them, still glued to each other and crying like fools. She was forced to pry them apart so that they could both go eat dinner.

The two of them made fun of each other's tear riddled, snot covered, faces at the dinner table.

Gabriel looked over to Ana wondering what the hell was going on. She just shrugged back, shaking her head.

 

* * *

 

“You talk of my child as if she were your own,” Ana laughed unabashedly. Loud and with so much life that Jesse himself couldn't help but smile despite the heat that rushed to his face.

Gabriel was smiling too, hiding it in his drink and getting a kick out of Jesse's embarrassment. Earlier he was smiling due to the sheer amount of affection with which Jesse talked about Fareeha with. It was good to hear such strong positive emotions coming from him, snarky little shit that he was, Gabriel worried what effects the Deadlock Gang had on him. Moments like this gave him hope that things would be okay. 

Jesse was bragging about Fareeha – again – to some strangers at a bar after a successful mission. It was brought up when the waitress saw a picture of the young girl in a photo that Jesse kept in his wallet. Little did she know she broke a dam of praises and stories galore with the simple question of “is that your sister?”

Whenever the question was asked in the future, it was answered with a simple ‘yes’ followed by more rapturing laughter from Ana.

 

* * *

 

"Well don't you look handsome tonight. Any special reason?" Ana asked, eyeing down Jesse, as she took a sip of her coffee from where she sat.

"I got a date tonight," Jesse said sauntering over in his new get up, which was still accompanied with cowboy boots much to Ana's amusement.

" _Oooooooooooh!_ " Fareeha teased from over her shoulder.

Apparently; Ana, Gabriel, and Fareeha decided to have an impromptu family game night. Though to be fair, every family game night was impromptu when no one knew when the next mission would send them halfway across the world. The three sat around a small table, playing poker and using candy as money.

Jesse pinched the little girl's side, which earned him a giggle and a punch to his stomach. He stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

"You here that, Gabriel? Our son is growing up." Ana put her hand to her mouth, pretending to fight off tears.

"Do we need to sit down and have 'the talk', mijo?" The man teased.

"Hey! There are kids in the room," Jesse said putting his hands over Fareeha's ears in faux protectiveness.

"I know what sex is!" Fareeha shouted. Honestly, she wasn't a **_child_** anymore.

Laughter could be heard ringing throughout the entire base.

 

* * *

 

Jesse was leaving.

"I've done my time," he said with a wry smile as he shouldered a bag that held the few things he had collected while in Overwatch.

It wasn't a complete lie. He was no longer honor bound to Overwatch, having kept up his part of the deal he made when he joined. Jesse would not admit that he stayed a lot longer than he initially planned. The ragtag bunch just sucked him in.

"Time for this tumbleweed to roll on home."

"Oh, how I'm going to miss hearing those ridiculous sayings from you." Ana said as she brought him into a hug. “I’m going to miss you more, though. Don’t forget that you always have a home here.”

Gabriel had his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Ana say her goodbyes, appearing much more collected than he actually felt. It was a bittersweet thing for him to watch Jesse leave. He knew the real reason the young man was leaving, tired of all of the fighting that was happening between the members of Overwatch – the fighting between him and Jack. It was upsetting, to be part of the reason that was chasing Jesse away. He loved the boy like a son.

Still, knowing that Jesse would be leaving Blackwatch brought a sense of relief to him. 

"Don't get into any trouble now. I won’t be able to come save your ass," Gabriel stepped forward, grabbing both of Jesse's shoulders after Ana finally released him.

"You know I can't make any promises." Jesse ducked his head to break the eye contact the other had initiated. If he wasn't careful, he would start to cry. Gabriel chuckled before pulling the brat into a hug, whispering something into his ear that no one could hear.

Fareeha was busy throwing a tantrum.

She felt like she was allowed to. Jesse wasn't leaving Overwatch the way most members did; in a casket. And Fareeha had double checked, asking Angela about his health, but no, he was leaving alive and well. He was leaving because he wanted to. So Fareeha was not obligated to try and handle it like an adult would, which was good, because she didn't want to. She was upset with Jesse and she was going to let him know it.

She stood at a distance from everyone, sniffling as Jesse knelt down in front of her.

"I reckon 'm not gonna get a goodbye from you, Lil Miss?"

“You reckon right.” She stubbornly turned her head away from him causing him to chuckle. That angered her. How could he laugh so easily when they were never going to see each other again? Didn't he care?

Her mother was about to say something, probably to scold her for the way she was acting, but Jesse stopped her. Waving it off like it was no big deal if Fareeha said anything or not.

He turned back to the little girl he had grown so attached to. The little girl he called sister. Taking in the way she refused to look at him, eyes filled with anger as she tried to fight off tears. He smiled at her before tipping his hat in goodbye.

Fareeha stayed glued to where she was – not even watching him go – as if though maybe it would stop Jesse from leaving. It didn't change anything. He left the base, not even looking back once.

He was really leaving her.

"JESSE!"

She chased after him, slamming through the door, and there the… the **_bastard_**   was. Standing by the door, like he didn’t have a care in the world, waiting for Fareeha to follow him. Knowing that she would indeed follow him. He had a stupid smile plastered on his face and she wanted to punch it off of him. Instead, she just ended up crying.

Jesse scooped her up into his arms, holding her close. Technically, she was getting too big for this, but since it would the last time he could do it, he did anyway. She cried into his shoulder, calling him names. He couldn’t help but laugh and agree with each one thrown at him.

She asked him not to go, but he shook his head saying that he wasn't needed anymore. She disagreed; Mother and Gabriel wanted him to stay. She wanted him to stay. Jesse almost cried at that, but he quickly wiped at his eyes. He decided to be honest with her, “I no longer want to stay, Fareeha.”

Jesse told her that this didn't change how much he loved her, or Ana, or Gabriel; but things had changed and it was time he made a change himself. Fareeha didn't understand it, though she wasn't crying as hard now. Tears trickling down her cheeks softly.

 _He wanted to be happy_ , she thinks, and being here wasn't making him happy anymore. She held him close, begrudgingly saying goodbye. It was obvious she wasn't happy about being the bigger person by accepting his departure. Jesse laughed all over again, squeezing her a little tighter. She was amazing.

Gently, he placed Fareeha back on her feet, but the young girl refused to let go of his neck. It was awkward leaning over to hug her like this, nevertheless he allowed her to hold on for a little longer. She was incredibly strong. She would let go of him eventually, just like the time they had to release their no longer injured bird. Fareeha wasn't happy then either, but she knew that neither of them could keep the thing forever. The bird needed to be free. She just needed some time to accept the fact that she was never going to see it again.

Slowly, she moved away, rubbing at her red eyes to try and clean her face as best as she could. She than looked him straight in the eye, puffing her chest out, and saluting him goodbye. The effect was kind of ruined by the small frown etched into her face as she tried to fight off more tears, but the sentiment was still there. Jesse stood up straight to give her a proper salute in return, not his usual lazy one. It was the least he could do.

 

* * *

 

McCree stood on the outskirts of the funeral. He didn’t dare stand with the remaining members of Overwatch that honored the loss of Ana. Not feeling it was appropriate after he ran away.

Reinhardt was crying freely during the entire ceremony, which would have been humorous in most cases, except Fareeha was standing right next to him. She stood there proudly, despite the tears rolling down her face. Despite her broken world. She stood there, honoring her mother.

At the end of the funeral he watched as Fareeha saluted everyone goodbye, trying to be the soldier she always dreamed of being. The brave soldier she was. Words McCree couldn't hear were said to Fareeha but she herself could not work up the strength to say anything back. No one faulted her.

He lowered his hat, no longer able to look at Fareeha's face. It only broke his heart more, reminding him of the little girl he use to make pillow forts with. It reminded him of birds and ridiculous pictures. Of laughter and crying and yelling. Of being kids even if they both would raise hell to prove that they weren't anymore, that they were adults just like everyone else. Oh, how he wanted to go back to being a dumb kid.

McCree looked back up to watch as the brave young woman strode off, carrying her mother's medals with her. She would now go off into the world and try to earn some of her own. But not before she mourned a little while longer in her crumbling world. Immersing herself in the pain that she would then convert to strength in order to protect others from feeling what she felt at that moment. She would become a soldier so others would not have to.

The world was about to witness the likes of a hero it had never seen before.

 

* * *

 

Fareeha had finally made it. She was working towards her dream, training to become a soldier. Currently, she was sitting on her issued cot in a boot camp, cleaning her weapon.

"Amari, a letter arrived for you."

She looked up in surprise at the letter held out in front of her. Most of those that she considered family were long gone now – either retired or dead – not leaving many that would take the time to write her. Those that were still alive did not keep in touch after the fall of Overwatch.

She took the letter, thanking the officer delivering it, before quickly opening it. Inside was a picture of a cowboy who had his arm stuck in the mouth of a statue lion. The older, but still very familiar looking face, had an over dramatic expression on it. Making it look like he was comically screaming in pain. The tourists around him were staring at him with expressions that clearly said ‘ _what the fuck_ ’. She couldn’t help the fit of giggles that escaped her.

Jesse was okay. He was okay and he was thinking about her.

She smiled as she taped the picture to the wall at the head of her cot.


End file.
